Sif & Vis (Lady SifVisión) - Sif's POV
by Srita Tragalibros
Summary: Lady Sif y Visión son amigos desde que Thor los presentó. La guerrera y el androide. Formales, serios, introvertidos. Solitarios. Cuando un servidor de Thanos ataca a Visión para quitarle la Gema, Lady Sif acude en su ayuda y juntos van a Alfheim a refugiarse. Se entienden más de lo que cualquier otra persona podría hacerlo, y Lady Sif debe admitirlo: se ha enamorado de Visión.
1. Introducción

**NARRADA DESDE EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE LADY SIF. Para leer desde el punto de vista de Visión, cuando mi compañero de rol lo publique, editaré esta parte. Él es VizhLover21 en Wattpad.**

* * *

Lady Sif y Visión son amigos desde que Thor los presentó. No han estado mucho tiempo juntos, pero Lady Sif aprecia la compañía de Visión y le confiaría su vida. Ambos parecen quedar fuera de lugar donde vayan: la mujer guerrera y el androide. Formales, serios, introvertidos. Solitarios. Lady Sif dejó hace tiempo de creer que Loki la ama, y Visión se ha separado de Wanda por un tiempo.

Cuando un servidor de Thanos ataca a Visión para quitarle la Gema de la Mente, Lady Sif acude en su ayuda. Lleva a Visión a Asgard, y de ahí visitan Vanaheim para investigar sobre posibles formas de quitar la Gema de su cabeza sin dañar su personalidad. Eso significa renunciar a su forma humana y a toda demostración de magia de la Gema. Visión pide tiempo para pensarlo, y junto a Lady Sif va a un refugio en Alfheim, lejos de Thanos y su Orden Oscura. Visión no quiere poner a la Tierra en peligro con su presencia, y Alfheim es el lugar más tranquilo para estar.

Solos en el bosque verde de la tierra de los elfos, Lady Sif y Visión se conocen uno al otro con más profundidad, y encuentran en ese conocimiento una paz que ambos creían haber perdido. Se entienden más de lo que cualquier otra persona podría hacerlo, y Lady Sif debe admitirlo: se ha enamorado de Visión.

* * *

 **Este fanfic es en realidad un juego de rol que estoy haciendo con VizhLover21 (Wattpad) en el que él es Visión y yo soy Lady Sif. Esta historia sigue los hechos de "La fortaleza de una mujer", otra de mis historias sobre Lady Sif. Es el mismo universo. Esto ocurre en un tiempo no definido entre las películas, ya que en el juego de rol las cosas fueron cambiadas un poco. Asgard sigue existiendo, pero Hela le rompió la espada a Lady Sif, Thanos anda buscando las gemas pero todavía no las consigue, Visión se separó de Wanda por problemas personales, para que ambos se tomasen un tiempo, Lady Sif y Visión se conocen desde hace tiempo por medio de Thor... Hay cosas cambiadas y cosas que siguen igual. Ya se irán dando cuenta.**

 **Esta historia tiene Rating Mature porque por el momento no ha pasado nada, pero planeamos que pase en el futuro. El juego de rol sigue en proceso.**

 **La canción que sería el corazón de esta historia es "Something just like this" de The Chainsmokers & Coldplay.**


	2. Capítulo 1 - Verk el Cínico

**CAPÍTULO 1**

 **VERK EL CÍNICO**

* * *

Lady Sif caminaba por el Bifrost hacia Asgard. Acababa de volver de una batalla en Jötunheim, que había dejado demasiados muertos. Y encima había sido una batalla sin sentido entre dos clanes de gigantes. Detestaba las batallas sin sentido.

Suspiró y se pasó los dedos por el cabello, deshaciendo la trenza cosida que llevaba y sacudiendo la cabeza para que el aire frío de aquella mañana refrescase su cabeza. Pasó los dedos entre su pelo, tomando los mechones para trenzárselo de nuevo, pero un grito en su cabeza la congeló en el lugar.

Como diosa de la guerra, escuchaba las voces de todos aquellos que la invocaban, o a veces incluso oía únicamente los gritos de desesperación de aquellos que no sabían que ella existía, pero que definitivamente necesitaban su ayuda sin saberlo.

Y esta voz sonaba conocida, muy conocida.

Giró sobre sus talones, desenvainando su espada. Su largo cabello oscuro se agitó detrás de ella como una estela de noche mientras volvía por donde había venido, deshaciendo el camino hasta llegar al Observatorio de Heimdall. El guardián no hizo ninguna pregunta, sabiendo perfectamente por qué ella estaba ahí. Era siempre la misma rutina. Y probablemente Heimdall ya había visto lo que pasaba con su prodigiosa visión. Irónico, porque el que la había llamado era Visión.

—A Midgard, donde sea que esté Visión, el guardián de la gema de la mente.

El guardián clavó su espada en el orificio que abría el Bifrost, y en un remolino de colores, Lady Sif desapareció camino a quien había invocado su ayuda.

Apenas tocó tierra firme, se dio cuenta a lo que se enfrentaba. Había luchado contra Verk antes. De hecho, había logrado vencerlo una vez, pero había tenido que huir en ese momento porque estaba al borde del agotamiento físico.

Pero eso había sido hacía siglos, y había aprendido unas cuantas cosas desde ese entonces. Ahora era más fuerte, más poderosa y más hábil, y sabía cómo racionar su energía para no quedar agotada antes de tiempo. Desenvainó su espada y con un movimiento de muñeca, encendió los filos en llamas. Más de una vez había agradecido mentalmente al rey de Vanaheim ese regalo cuando su espada anterior había quedado destruida.

Visión estaba en el suelo, acorralado y con expresión de miedo. Sif misma tuvo que obligarse a poner expresión firme cuando Verk se giró hacia ella y le sonrió con todo su esquelético rostro.

Visión giró la cabeza también, y al ver a Sif una expresión de alivio y felicidad se formó en su rostro. Con lo que pareció costarle toda su energía, se hizo intangible y atravesó el suelo escapando del agarre de Verk. Reapareció al lado de Sif y se cubrió las heridas en su pecho con sus manos.

—Sí viniste —dijo agotado.

—Usted —Lady Sif apoyó su mano libre en el pecho de Visión y lo empujó hacia atrás. Él se tambaleó hacia atrás manteniendo su postura—, se va ahora mismo de aquí. Llamaré a Heimdall.

—¡Señorita Sif! Es en extremo peligroso.

Oyó la risa de Verk y Lady Sif giró la cabeza con altivez para enfrentarlo.

—La dama guerrera, quién lo diría —la voz del alien era grave y le mandaba escalofríos a lo largo de toda la espalda, pero Sif mantuvo la barbilla alta y desafiante—. ¿Esta vez podrás vencerme o sigues siendo una niñata inútil?

—¿Lo conoce? ¿Dama guerrera? —preguntó el androide.

Fue Verk quien respondió, balanceando su espada con aire divertido.

—Tuve la decepción de enfrentarla hace unos siglos. Y digo decepción porque habían hablado tanto de ella que esperé una contrincante más... —movió los dedos como buscando la palabra— Contrincante. Pero vencerte fue pan comido —se dirigió a ella en la última frase.

La diosa de la guerra dejó salir una risa sarcástica.

—Omites la parte de que logré quitarte el arma y te hubiese destruido con éxito si hubiese tenido un par de segundos más.

—En la guerra, y deberías saberlo —Verk apretó los dedos en torno a la empuñadura de su espada dentada y Lady Sif lo notó—, no hay tal cosa como "dos segundos más".

Y Verk directamente atacó, pero Lady Sif lo veía venir y esquivó el mandoble con un movimiento ágil y natural.

Sí, definitivamente los siglos de entrenamiento habían servido de algo.

—Señorita Sif...

—Visión, si no tiene fuerza, márchese —ordenó Lady Sif, asestándole un mandoble a la mano de Verk que sostenía la espada, pero aunque lo alcanzó, la muñeca del alien seguía funcionando y la guerrera tuvo que esquivar otro ataque—. No quiero que se quede si no puede defenderse. Pero si tiene fuerza o poder aún, es bienvenido a luchar a mi lado.

—No puede hacerlo sola. Hombro a hombro hasta el final, lo distraeré.

Haciendo uso de la Gema, Visión dejó salir un débil rayo de energía amarilla, que usó para que el alien retrocediera y así darle tiempo a Sif de dar otro golpe.

Cuando Verk retrocedió ante el ataque de Visión, Lady Sif no perdió un instante. Había aprendido a tomar cada oportunidad sin dilación; en la guerra, esa era la diferencia entre vencer o perder.

Convocó su escudo y asestó un mandoble dibujando un semicírculo en el aire. Su espada en llamas se clavó profundamente a un lado del cuello de Verk, cortando músculo y tendón. No lo imposibilitó, pero fue suficiente para que sus dedos tuviesen un espasmo y soltasen la espada.

Lady Sif intentó recogerla, pero el alien le encajó una patada en el pecho que la envió trastabillando hacia atrás.

Visión aprovechó el momento para levantar vuelo y recoger la espada dentada de Verk. Efectuó un golpe con el arma en el costado del alien, volteó a ver a Sif y le lanzó la espada con suavidad.

La diosa atajó la espada por la empuñadura con la mano izquierda, haciendo desaparecer su escudo. Verk no se había rendido, pero el corte que Visión le había hecho era profundo y lo había hecho plantar la rodilla en el suelo.

Sin embargo, el androide había quedado demasiado cerca del alien, y el enemigo atrapó a Visión por la capa, tiró hacia él y lo estampó en el suelo con una sola mano.

Lady Sif hizo girar su espada, las llamas ardieron furiosas.

—¡Heimdall, abre el Bifrost! —demandó, mientras atacaba a Verk. Su plan era lanzar la espada del alien dentro del Bifrost cuando se abriese, lo cual dejaría a Verk desarmado, y sin su espada él no era nada.

Visión se retorció de dolor en el suelo y se levantó poniendo las manos junto a sus rodillas. Aunque no pudo hacer mucho, intentó sostener a Verk por la pierna para inmovilizarlo.

—¡No hay mucho tiempo! —exclamó con nerviosismo. Verk intentó patearlo, pero el androide se resistía a alejarse.

Lady Sif le clavó la espada a Verk en el hombro, lo más profundo que pudo traspasando la armadura del alien. Con un sonido fuerte, las nubes se abrieron y un rayo arcoíris bajó e impactó en el suelo a un par de metros de ellos, para que Verk no pudiese meterse en el Bifrost por descuido.

Lady Sif hizo hacia atrás su brazo y lanzó la espada dentada hacia el puente antes de que desapareciese. Logró acertar con buena puntería, pero el viento generado por el Bifrost le revolvió el cabello largo, que no había alcanzado a trenzar. Esa distracción mientras apartaba los mechones de su rostro fue suficiente para que Verk sacase un cuchillo de algún lado y se lo lanzase a ella. Intentó esquivarlo, pero era tarde, y la hoja se le enterró en la articulación del hombro, por suerte el izquierdo.

Un poderoso rayo de energía de la Gema golpeó al alien en la espalda, empujándolo contra una pared del callejón que se quebró ante el impacto. Verk cayó al suelo inconsciente y Visión levantó vuelo hacia Sif.

—Señorita, necesita atención médica —dijo con la voz cansada y algo agitado.

Apretó los dientes y sacó el cuchillo de su hombro, con un sonido inarticulado de dolor.

—He tenido heridas peores, soy diosa de la guerra —contestó. La herida sangraba y no podía mover el brazo correctamente, además de que el dolor era muy fuerte, pero su factor de curación era acelerado así que no moriría de eso.

Su cabello largo y suelto era lo que la había distraído, y antes de pensarlo mucho, lo enredó en su mano izquierda con un gesto de dolor al mover ese brazo. Lo tensó ladeando la cabeza y apagó las llamas de la espada con un movimiento de muñeca, antes de cortar el cabello a la altura de sus hombros con un movimiento seco.

—Debí haber hecho esto hace mucho —bufó, con un gesto de dolor aún en su rostro—. Pelo largo y guerra, mala combinación. Lo aprendí a la fuerza cuando empecé a entrenar, pero luego se me olvidó, al parecer.

Miró a un lado, Verk parecía inconsciente, pero no por mucho. Tenía que decapitarlo para acabar definitivamente con él. Las heridas no surtían mucho efecto.

—Es increíble, parece que sus células sanan de forma mucho más rápida que la media humana —estaba diciendo Visión, mirándola asombrado, y luego pareció darse cuenta de la situación.

Le tendió la mano a la diosa, que se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo. Ella envainó la espada para tomar la mano de Visión con su diestra. Con un impulso, se puso sobre sus pies. Dejó caer al suelo los mechones de cabello negro que llevaba en la mano izquierda, y volvió a desenvainar la espada cuando soltó la mano del androide.

—Tenemos que hacer algo con él, en unos pocos minutos va a despertar —dijo Visión, y miró a Sif con una expresión de preocupación, antes de desviar la vista a su espada—. ¿Quiere hacer los honores? —preguntó, como tratando de romper la tensión con un mal chiste.

—Encantada —contestó, esbozando una sonrisa a pesar de la situación. En una zancada estaba al lado de Verk, y su espada se prendió fuego. Alzó la cabeza del alien con su brazo herido, ignorando el dolor, y luego lo decapitó de un tajo limpio. Las llamas se extendieron por la ropa y el cuerpo de Verk, devorándolo con la ira que ella les infundía.

—¿Quién era? —preguntó Visión detrás de ella, y Sif se giró hacia él—. ¿Viene solo?

La forma de Visión se cubrió de un brillo amarillo, y segundos más tarde tenía aspecto humano. Piel clara, cabello rubio y ojos azules.

La diosa de la guerra se alejó un par de pasos del cuerpo de Verk consumido por llamas antinaturales. Envainó su espada apagando el fuego de sus filos, y con la disminución de adrenalina la invadió el cansancio y el dolor de su hombro se acentuó. Trastabilló y se recargó de costado en la pared más cercana, recobrando el aliento y cerrando los ojos para calmar el dolor y los acelerados latidos de su corazón. Acababa de volver de una batalla cuando Visión la había llamado, y no había tenido tiempo de reposar antes de tener que luchar de nuevo. Necesitaba comer, beber y descansar antes de la noche.

—Verk el Cínico, servidor de Thanos, el Titán Loco. Luché con él hace unos siglos, pero tuve que huir. Mientras no le cortes la cabeza, puede recobrarse de cualquier herida. Le tomará más o menos tiempo, pero terminará regenerándose. Un poder que alguien como él no debería tener —contestó, con cierta amargura—. Por lo que veo, esta vez vino sólo. Tiene su ejército, pero le gusta andar solo, y al parecer esta es una de esas veces. Quería la gema, ¿no es así? El eterno deseo de Thanos. Luego de él vendrá la Orden Oscura, sin duda alguna, y contra ellos no puedo medirme con tanta facilidad.

Visión afirmó de forma pausada con la cabeza.

—Es la gema de la mente, aún no tenemos una idea de cuál es su uso exacto ni para que la quieren, sólo sé que esta gema me da vida y no pudimos removerla. Menos aún sabemos si puedo andar si ella, por eso la resguardo —luego miró a Sif y a su herida, y pareció notar su dolor en aumento, aunque ella intentaba disimularlo—. Necesita atención inmediata, confiemos en que la Orden Oscura no venga, pero ahora la prioridad es usted.

Ella sabía poco y nada sobre dichas gemas, sólo que eran muy poderosas y que Thanos y sus secuaces las querían, pero no mucho más. En lugar de preguntarse sobre eso, decidió pasar a lo práctico, su herida.

Cedió con un resoplido a la orden de Visión, y asintió con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo. Pero los mejores sanadores están en Asgard, así que ahí volveré. Usted... —alzó la mirada, conectándola con la de él— ¿Quiere venir conmigo?

Él la miró y luego vio los restos de Verk.

—Si me quedo aquí pondré a la Tierra en peligro, y quiero asegurarme de que usted esté en las manos correctas. Encantado de ir a Asgard —contestó.

La diosa de la guerra le dedicó una amplia sonrisa al androide.

—Le va a gustar Asgard. Y por cierto, me gusta ese nuevo aspecto... humano —lo miró apreciativamente, antes de alzar la cabeza hacia el cielo—. ¡Heimdall, abre el Bifrost!

—Gracias, es una táctica de camuflaje —Visión miró al cielo, y sin bajar la mirada continuó hablando—. El cabello corto la favorece, para la batalla es conveniente.

Al parecer el guardián estaba atento, porque aún no había terminado de hablar cuando las nubes se abrieron y bajó un torrente de colores hacia ella y su compañero.

Sif bajó la mirada, no sabía si reír o enojarse.

—Loki me dijo exactamente lo mismo cuando me lo cortó. Ahora no te muevas, porque podrías desviarte en el viaje. Con permiso —dijo simplemente, y rodeó la cintura de Visión con su brazo derecho, el que estaba sano, pegándolo a ella.

Aquellos que viajaban por primera vez necesitaban un guía experto para alcanzar el destino deseado sin desviarse, lo mismo que los paracaidistas novatos que necesitan un instructor que se lance con ellos.

En una explosión de colores cegadores, la tierra bajo sus pies desapareció.


	3. Capítulo 2 - El palacio de Asgard

**CAPÍTULO 2**

 **EL PALACIO DE ASGARD**

* * *

Lady Sif sintió un tirón hacia arriba y pronto estaban viajando por la vorágine de arcoíris a una velocidad mareante. Ella estaba habituada y siguió enfocada en su destino, pero para Visión probablemente era demasiado, y ella lo sujetó contra su cuerpo para impedir que el androide se desviase hacia otro destino.

—¿Cuánto dura esto? —preguntó Visión, justo cuando llegaban a destino.

Lady Sif tocó tierra firme en el Observatorio de Heimdall con elegancia, caminando fuera del vórtice de colores como si estuviese cruzando una simple puerta. Había aprendido a dominar el arte de viajar a través del Bifrost hacía siglos.

No soltó a Visión en ese instante, sino que lo rodeó con su brazo por un par de segundos más hasta que el androide dejó de trastabillar y se enderezó.

—No estuvo tan mal —dijo el androide, mintiendo de forma muy obvia.

Lady Sif deshizo el abrazo y se rió ligeramente ante la clara mentira.

—Se acostumbrará, es cuestión de viajar varias veces. Respecto a la duración, varía dependiendo de la distancia que se quiere recorrer, como lo dicta el sentido común.

Inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo ante Heimdall, quien devolvió el gesto.

—¿Y la Orden Oscura? —inquirió la diosa.

—No se ha movido por el momento, tengo la vista fija en ella —contestó el guardián.

Eso era aceptable por el momento. Lady Sif volvió a inclinar levemente la cabeza, y luego hizo un gesto con la mano a Visión.

—Vamos, el camino al palacio es por aquí.

Él tardó unos segundos en reaccionar ante la señal de Sif; estaba mirando deslumbrado el Observatorio.

—Es un lugar muy hermoso, he de decir —avanzó unos pasos y trató de saludar a Heimdall extendiéndole la mano, pero enseguida se retractó e inclinó la cabeza ante el guardián del puente.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Sif al ver la equivocación de Visión al saludar a Heimdall. Esperó luego a que el androide la alcanzase, antes de comenzar a cruzar el puente arcoíris con él a su lado.

—¿Los sanadores están lejos? —dijo él al ver de nuevo la herida de Sif.

—Los sanadores están en un ala del palacio. Allí —alzó el brazo sano, señalando.

Las espléndidas torres doradas de Asgard se alzaban frente a ellos, al final del puente y detrás de la muralla, con sus estandartes en cada atalaya.

Siguió caminando a paso tranquilo. La herida dolía, pero no era mortal, y apurarse sólo serviría para agotar su energía y tal vez incluso perder más sangre.

—Mi idea de un viaje a Edimburgo se torció un poco, para bien he de decir —oyó la voz de Visión detrás de ella. Sonaba maravillado—. Tenía toda la razón, es increíble.

—Es mi hogar —se encogió de hombros, sonriendo ligeramente—. Bueno, lo era. No sé si sigue siéndolo, después de todo lo que ha pasado, que no me quede nadie aquí como amigo. Tengo mi ejército aquí y mi rey aquí, pero amigos, hogar... Midgard parece más hogar últimamente. Pero sí —alzó la vista al palacio—. Es increíble.

—Es bienvenida a Midgard si quiere descansar de esta maravilla —dijo Visión con una sonrisa al ver a unos niños corriendo—. Si no me equivoco y los libros igual, el rey de Asgard es Odín ¿verdad? Parecían solo mitos y leyendas, pero es tan real…

 _—Era_ Odín —contestó, bajando la mirada un momento—. Pero nos dejó hace tiempo, igual que la reina Frigga. Ahora estamos en un... Dilema político, por así llamarlo. Loki fue rey de Asgard luego de Odín, pero ahora está bastante ausente, y tenemos a Thor como rey temporal, pero él tampoco se presenta mucho. Así que he tomado sobre mis hombros la tarea de mantener el orden y la paz en Yggdrasil en todo lo que me sea posible, junto con mi ejército.

Llegaron a la muralla al final del puente y traspasaron las grandes puertas abiertas. Varios de sus guerreros la saludaron con reverencias, pero no la detuvieron, al ver que estaba herida y que venía con un acompañante. Miraron raro al androide, pero la curiosidad no duró mucho. Primero, porque lo traía Sif, por lo que claramente era alguien de confianza, no un enemigo, y segundo, porque estaban habituados a ver humanos de vez en cuando. Aunque Visión en su forma humana podía confundirse con un asgardiano perfectamente.

La diosa de la guerra lo guió a través de la calle principal hacia el palacio, pasando a través de la ciudad. Alcanzó el patio de entrenamiento de palacio, entró y lo cruzó, y accedió al palacio luego.

Al entrar al palacio Visión vio a los guardias y sin repetir su error, inclinó la cabeza en forma de saludo.

—La sala de sanación está un par de pasillos más adelante —dijo Lady Sif.

—¿Los mejores sanadores? Estoy ansioso por conocer sus métodos, tal vez puedan ayudarme respecto a mi problema con tener algo buscado por todo el universo en mi frente.

—Usan magia —contestó la diosa con una ligera sonrisa—, y tecnología avanzada, muy parecida a la de Midgard en algunos aspectos. Rara vez hacen operaciones de forma tradicional, a mano. Hábleles de su problema y tal vez encuentren una solución.

Él siguió a Sif a paso pausado como un pollito siguiendo a su madre el resto del camino hasta el sanatorio.

—Las damas primero —dijo viendo a Sif con una expresión de alivio.

Aceptó con una inclinación de cabeza el ofrecimiento del androide y entró ella primero a la sala, empujando las puertas con su brazo sano.

Enseguida vinieron a ella un par de sanadoras, a las que conocía desde que era joven. Las recibió con una sonrisa, y señaló su hombro herido antes de que preguntasen nada.

—Una puñalada. No está envenenada ni es mortal.

Visión se quedó un rato en la puerta sin saber cómo pararse; se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados, y al rato se pasaba la mano por el cabello y jugaba con él.

—Voy a ver los jardines, procure mejorar pronto señorita Sif —dijo finalmente.

Levantó la mano en un saludo a ella y las sanadoras mientras retrocedía y emprendía camino por el pasillo hacia los jardines interiores del palacio. Sif lo despidió con una inclinación de cabeza.

La curación fue fácil, aunque le hizo doler un poco más de lo que ya le dolía, mientras le desinfectaban la herida, le hacían un hechizo cicatrizador y se la vendaban. Se había dañado un poco la articulación del hombro, pero le hicieron otro hechizo que tendría efecto a largo plazo. Se lo pusieron en cabestrillo y le dijeron que estuviese un día así, sin moverlo, y ya al otro día estaría sano y podría usar ese brazo.

Salió de la sala luego de darles las gracias, y fue hacia su alcoba. Se deshizo de la parte inferior de la armadura; la parte superior se la habían quitado las sanadoras ya, y vestía sólo una camisa de hilo que siempre llevaba bajo la cota de malla.

Se vistió casual—para los estándares de Asgard—,con una camisa oscura, pantalones de cuero y botas altas, y volvió a ceñir en su talle el cinturón con la espada. El peso del arma la hacía sentir segura.

Luego de eso salió de su alcoba y se encaminó hacia los jardines, donde Visión le había dicho que iría.

Lo encontró allí, sentado en un banco con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados, como si estuviese durmiendo. Cuando la oyó entrar, abrió los ojos y se enderezó.

—No la había visto —dijo, y disimuló un poco el hecho de que estaba durmiendo—. Apreciaba el paisaje ¿Y usted? ¿Está mejor? —Se fue levantando del banco mientras hablaba.

La guerrera sonrió e hizo un movimiento con la mano.

—Descanse si necesita hacerlo, Asgard es seguro y puede quedarse aquí cuanto necesite —Miró a su brazo en cabestrillo. Visión cayó sentado de nuevo de espaldas, algo aliviado—. Todo bien, la articulación estuvo comprometida, pero en un día estaré como nueva si mantengo el brazo inmóvil hasta mañana. ¿Y usted? ¿Se encuentra sano y salvo o necesita ir a la sala de curación?

—Estoy bien, bastante sano. No quería dormirme, pero estos jardines son relajantes, debería intentarlo —Le hizo una seña para que se acercara—. Me alegro de que esté bien, la sanación aquí ha avanzado mucho, ayudarían en Midgard.

—Nos tacharían de brujos, y ese tipo de cosas que ellos no toleran —le sonrió, acercándose y quedando de pie a su lado—. Aquí estamos bien. En Midgard tienen su propia tecnología. El mismo Stephen fue lo que ustedes llaman cirujano, ¿no es así?

—¿Stephen Strange? Sí, he leído sobre él antes de ser el hechicero supremo de la tierra. Sus logros médicos fueron innovadores —Él quedó pensante unos segundos antes de seguir hablando—. Créame, sé de cosas que los humanos no toleran, por eso tomo forma humana cuando tengo que estar entre ellos. Supongo que hay cosas que pertenecen a su mundo y ahí deben quedarse.

Lady Sif se quedó mirando a Visión con la cabeza ladeada, analizando todos sus rasgos ahora humanos. Era muy parecido al común de los asgardianos, con su pelo rubio y sus ojos claros. Tendió una mano hacia él, pero la dejó suspendida a escasos centímetros de la frente del androide.

—Esa gema es la que le da vida, ¿no es así? —preguntó, el ceño fruncido con cierta curiosidad.

—Thor se refirió a ella como la Gema de la Mente, creo que funciona como un núcleo de energía, y también me da ciertas habilidades telepáticas, pero no con todas las personas —fijó su mirada en Sif para luego continuar hablando—. Comprendo su curiosidad, la gema estaba en el cetro de Loki, a él se lo debo.

Ella sentía la tentación de tocar la frente de Visión con el dedo, para ver si sentía la gema, pero se refrenó y bajó la mano a su costado, posándola en el puño de su espada.

—Es mucho poder en una sola cosa, y una cosa pequeña por añadidura. Pero tiene un buen portador.

—Gracias, creo. Portar esto es una gran responsabilidad que a veces no quisiera llevar. Gran parte de mí quisiera mantener esta forma sin la necesidad de la gema y vivir una vida tranquila con Wanda. Por eso busco formas de no depender de ella, por eso vine a Asgard, para conseguir librarme y volver junto a Wanda. No está segura junto a mí —concluyó bajando la mirada.

Un pequeño nudo de celos se le formó en el estómago. Ella había tenido que soportar los desaires de Loki toda su vida porque lo amaba, y ahí estaba Visión, protegiendo a su novia, buscando maneras de complacerla y de ponerla a salvo, amándola, todo lo que Loki nunca había hecho por ella. _Todo lo que nadie nunca había hecho por ella._

Alejó ese sentimiento de su pecho con un movimiento brusco de barbilla, como si espantase a un insecto molesto. No era justo que se sintiera así cuando otros tenían problemas más grandes. Frunció el ceño pensando.

—Las sanadoras tal vez no sepan mucho. Son sólo eso, sanadoras. Pero el arte de la magia les fue enseñado por los habitantes de Vanaheim, todos hechiceros en su mayoría. Ahí fue donde la reina Frigga aprendió a hacer magia, cosa que luego le enseñó a Loki. Tal vez deberíamos ir ahí.

—Entonces, si usted me escolta hasta ahí, saldremos cuando sane. Que por lo que veo, será pronto —Visión la miró y le dedicó una sonrisa—. No hace falta que aclare que, si nada funciona, me tendré que quedar como asgardiano —bromeó en tono sarcástico.

—Podemos nombrarlo dios de las gemas bonitas —Lady Sif rió ligeramente al pensar en eso, y movió la cabeza—. Puedo mostrarle su alcoba para esta noche. Mañana al mediodía supongo que ya estaré en perfecto estado.

—¿Gemas bonitas? Solo llámame Visión, "Guardián de la gema de la mente" —terminó riéndose y luego se levantó del asiento—. Si es tan amable de guiarme, _madame…_ Muero por dormir unas dieciséis horas.

—Pues sígame —contestó, girando sobre sus talones para salir de los jardines. Ralentizó su paso hasta que tuvo a Visión a su lado, y luego siguió a una velocidad normal. Lo guió de nuevo dentro de palacio, pero esta vez en lugar de entrar por el patio de entrenamiento, fue hacia las inmensas puertas principales del edificio dorado. Las puertas estaban abiertas, aunque custodiadas por guardias que inclinaron la cabeza a modo de saludo hacia ella y su acompañante. La diosa guió al androide por el gran salón de entrada hacia las escaleras de mármol, grandes y fastuosas como todo en Asgard, que llevaban al siguiente piso.

—¿Este lugar nunca deja de crecer?

Sif rió, atrayendo la mirada del guardia más cercano. Miró al guardia todavía sonriendo, antes de volver los ojos hacia Visión.

—No, de hecho, el palacio es como un símbolo de la prosperidad y riqueza de Asgard. Siempre mayor, siempre mejor, con cada triunfo y premio que ganan nuestros guerreros. Está pensado para poder refugiar a casi todo el pueblo asgardiano en su interior en caso de peligro. Desde el Bifrost, Heimdall puede encerrar el palacio en una cápsula de protección. Así que no, nunca dejarán de crecer.

Siguió caminando, guiando al androide hacia el tercer piso.

—El segundo piso tiene las habitaciones para sirvientes y guardias. El tercero es para visitantes y guerreros de mayor rango, como yo. Y en el cuarto es donde habita la familia real —explicó—. Usted tendrá una habitación en el tercero, hay muchas desocupadas en estos tiempos. Antes recibíamos visitantes de otros reinos a diario, pero ahora no es tan común.

—Me quedó claro, todo es deslumbrante. Si las habitaciones son la mitad de lujosas que los pasillos, los guerreros duermen cómodos, y supongo que ahora soy uno —dijo Visión con una sonrisa—. Lo siento, es el cansancio.

—Puede considerarse visitante o guerrero, como desee, que su habitación será la misma. Y sí, dormimos cómodos, aunque evito los lujos en mi habitación específicamente. Podrías confundirla con la habitación de un guardia. En cambio, debería ver la habitación de Loki —negó con la cabeza, suspirando—, un derroche de riqueza, demasiado hasta para los estándares de un rey.

Se detuvo frente a una de las alcobas, y empujó con la mano sana para abrir la gran puerta de roble. El interior de la habitación era lujoso y limpio, como si acabase de pasar el servicio de limpieza.

—Aquí me bajo yo, supongo —comentó el androide—. Para mí esto es un derroche de riquezas —Se acercó a la cama lentamente y de un movimiento cayó sentado.

Sif sonrió.

—Ahí está el baño, en ese armario hay ropa asgardiana, tanto de gala como casual, en ese otro hay comida no perecedera y bebida, por si no quiere presentarse en el comedor. Cualquier cosa que necesite de los sirvientes, ya sea que le enciendan el fuego en la chimenea o le prendan los candelabros o cualquier otra cosa, es esa campanilla de ahí. Y sí me necesita a mí, o a un guardia por motivos de seguridad, es esa otra campanilla.

—Gracias por todo, Sif —dijo Visión, levantando la mirada hacia ella con una pequeña sonrisa—. No creo que necesite las campanas, pero es bueno saberlo.

—Están ahí si las necesita —ella le dirigió otra sonrisa y una mirada cálida. Se había quedado en la puerta—. Descanse, y mándeme llamar cuando despierte. Yo estaré... Por ahí.

Se dio la vuelta, sonriéndole una vez más antes de cerrar la puerta entre ella y él, quedando en el pasillo.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del palacio, y se detuvo en cuanto encontró al guardia más cercano.

—Mars, encárgate de que haya un guardia apostado junto a la alcoba de Lord Visión, en caso de que sea necesitado —ordenó, no sin amabilidad. Cuando recibió el asentimiento de Mars, siguió su camino hacia las grandes puertas de entrada y salida.

Bajó la gran escalinata y cruzó el área de entrada del palacio para salir a la calle de Asgard. A paso leve recorrió las calles hasta el lugar que conocía como la palma de su mano.


	4. Capítulo 3 - Alcohol asgardiano

**CAPÍTULO 3**

 **ALCOHOL ASGARDIANO**

* * *

El jardín de su antiguo hogar había sobrevivido al incendio de Hela y Surtur, aunque la edificación de su casa estuviese derruida y en ruinas, y ahí en medio de las flores que ella se había ocupado de cuidar, estaba la tumba de su madre, sus hermanas y el recuerdo de Volstagg, Fandral y Hogun. Iba siempre ahí luego de una batalla, para ofrecerles sus respetos y agradecer todas las veces que la cuidaban y velaban por ella desde Valhalla. Cada vez que una puñalada o golpe no era mortal, ella sabía que eran sus compañeros intercediendo desde Valhalla, y no dejaba pasar un día de guerra sin agradecerles.

Sentía las piedritas clavarse en sus rodillas a través de sus pantalones de cuero, pero estaba habituada, por haberlo hecho miles de veces. Con la cabeza gacha y los ojos cerrados, casi podía jurar que su familia estaba ahí al lado suyo, respondiendo sus preguntas y sonriéndole como ella les sonreía. Cuando abría los ojos ya no estaban, pero ese momento era suficiente para quitarle gran parte de la carga diaria de los hombros.

Antes de irse, le dejó una flor de recuerdo a Seren y le cantó a Sansa la canción de cuna antigua que había tenido que cantarle tantas veces. Aunque Sansa ya no fuese una bebé, no se dormía hasta que no oía la voz de Sif cantándole en un susurro. Sif le decía malcriada, pero le daba el gusto siempre y seguía haciéndolo ahora para su hermanita en Valhalla.

Se inclinó y besó la tierra que cubría la tumba, donde el césped ya había crecido después de todo ese tiempo.

—Espero que estén orgullosos de mí —susurró a sus padres, y se enderezó. Al ponerse de pie cruzó el brazo sobre el pecho e inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo hacia sus tres compañeros de guerra caídos, y luego se dio la vuelta para salir del jardín.

Al llegar a las cercanías de las puertas del palacio, oyó su nombre.

—¡Sif! Yo...

Alzó la cabeza y vio a Visión, quien se estaba acercando. Se veía un poco incómodo, aunque ella no sabía exactamente por qué.

—No podía dormir así que salí a caminar un poco, supongo que tenemos algo de insomnio. ¿Está… bien? —dijo el androide, y en un gesto algo pausado levantó la mano acercándola al brazo de Sif.

Lady Sif alzó la mirada a Visión y le dio una sonrisa, pero no fue muy entusiasta.

—Estoy bien, milord. Sólo cansada, no tuve descanso entre dos batallas.

Mentía a medias. Estaba cansada, pero nada que no hubiese experimentado antes, y su decaimiento poco tenía que ver con su estado físico. Se pasó los dedos por el pelo y dio un respingo. Por un momento había olvidado que ahora lo llevaba corto, y sus dedos pronto no tenían pelo que desenredar. Se sonrió a sí misma, negando con la cabeza. Qué despistada.

—Usted debería dormir, que viajamos mañana.

Visión terminó de acercar su mano al brazo sano de Sif y dejó una suave caricia que le erizó la piel de una forma extrañamente agradable.

—Lo entiendo. Volver a nuestro hogar y que no se sienta como tal —dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa—. Ambos necesitamos descansar, déjeme acompañarla. Debo asegurarme de que descanse —terminó, retirando la mano y girando hacia el camino de vuelta.

La diosa quiso negarse, pero necesitaba descansar. Dejó caer los hombros y asintió.

—De acuerdo. Mi alcoba está a dos puertas de la suya, no estamos lejos —suspiró, siguiendo a Visión mientras él tomaba la delantera. Se masajeó las sienes con los dedos, cerrando los ojos. Conocía el palacio como la palma de su mano y sus sentidos estaban agudizados, así que sabía que no chocaría con nada. Últimamente se sentía cansada mentalmente, como si fuese un muñeco mecánico y se le estuviese acabando la cuerda. No podía evitar pensar que eso significaba que pronto le llegaría el momento. Era como si todo estuviese en declive, y sus instintos le indicaban que el final de la pendiente no estaba lejos.

Visión guió a Sif hasta sus aposentos, y abrió las puertas con ambas manos. Se dejó ver una habitación simple, sin muchos lujos, como ella había dicho.

—Si necesita que venga, la campana esta por ahí —le dijo el hombre, viéndola con una sonrisa amplia como si se sintiera la persona má graciosa del mundo—. Fuera de broma, si necesita algo, estoy cerca —aclaró mientras borraba aquella sonrisa.

Sif rió ligeramente, conectando su mirada con la de él. A pesar del cansancio, sus ojos brillaron con calidez.

—No creo que necesite la campana, pero es bueno saberlo —imitó la respuesta de Visión, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro—. Iré a buscarlo si algo pasa, espero el mismo comportamiento de usted —contestó. Se inclinó hacia él y le dejó un beso en la mejilla antes de separarse e inclinarse en una reverencia—. Que descanse.

—Cuente con ello —Visión se alejó unos pasos y antes de irse le devolvió la reverencia—. Descanse, Lady Sif.

* * *

Ella tuvo una noche intranquila, con sueños nebulosos que no llegaban a ser pesadillas pero que la hicieron despertar inquieta y cansada.

Cuando se levantó era más tarde de lo que creía. El sol había salido hace rato. Se quitó el cabestrillo del brazo, se vistió con la armadura y agradeció no tener que peinarse ahora. Con pasar los dedos por su cabello corto era suficiente.

Salió de su habitación con la espada en el cinto ya. Tenía que desayunar, y luego llevaría a Visión a Vanaheim cuando él estuviese listo. Caminó los metros que separaban su puerta de la de Visión, y llamó con los nudillos ligeramente para despertarlo si es que estaba dormido.

Oyó un carraspeo detrás de ella.

—Sería raro que alguien respondiera. Buenos días, señorita Sif.

Dio un respingo al oír la suave voz de Visión detrás de ella. Estaba cansada, su sorpresa era una prueba de ello. Usualmente oía a las personas acercarse antes de que hablaran, siempre estaba en guardia, pero hoy el androide la había tomado por sorpresa.

Sonrió, dándose la vuelta hacia él y bajando la mano. Él le hizo una pequeña reverencia.

—Sería muy raro —accedió ella, inclinándose a su vez—. Saludos, milord. ¿Pudo descansar?

Sus ojos se dirigieron a la ropa que él estaba usando, y sonrió levemente. Nunca había pensado en Visión con ropa asgardiana. Él rió en voz bajaante el pequeño susto de Sif y le extendió la mano donde llevaba una brillante manzana verde.

—Tome. Dormí excelente, creo que de corrido muchas horas. Espero no haber asustado a nadie con mis ronquidos midgardianos. ¿Y usted? Es importante que comience bien el día —Inclinó la cabeza a un costado como sugiriendo que lo acompañara—. Su reino la espera.

Sif entrecerró los ojos al sonreír ampliamente, sus mejillas se encendieron.

—No es _mi_ reino. No soy reina. Lo fui por unos días una vez, pero ya no.

Tendió la mano para tomar la manzana que Visión le ofrecía, y dejó sus dedos en los de él más tiempo del necesario antes de retirar el brazo y morder la manzana, siguiendo la invitación de Visión a caminar junto a él.

—¿Fue reina? Eso es interesante, de guerrera al más alto puesto de jerarquía. Aunque supongo que los hábitos de guerrero son difíciles de dejar.

Él la guió con las manos en la espalda por los pasillos a los que al parecer ya se había acostumbrado. Sif contestó su pregunta mientras caminaban hacia el comedor. Aunque ella conociese el lugar mejor que él, le gustó seguir a otro para variar.

—Fue cuando Lord Thor descubrió el disfraz de Loki, que se hacía pasar por el rey Odín. Ambos se fueron a Midgard, y durante unos días, Asgard quedó sin rey. Me eligieron a mí porque necesitaban temporalmente a alguien que tuviese capacidad de mando y que supiese cómo mantener el orden. Pero luego de unos días llegó Hela, destruyó Asgard y mató a muchos, y obviamente ya no volví a sentarme en el trono.

—Tal vez un día Asgard vuelva a la reina que necesita —dijo el androide, mientras abría las puertas del comedor y le ofrecía entrar primero con un gesto de mano—. Priorizo mucho el desayuno, y no voy a dejar que nos vayamos sin que esté bien alimentada y con energías —Visión volteó a ver a Sif con una mueca—. Creo que podría ser guía turístico si me lo propongo.

Entre frase y frase, Sif se había acabado la manzana. Eso le había dado energía suficiente, estaba acostumbrada a comer poco muchas veces. Sin embargo, agradeció que Visión insistiese en un buen desayuno. No podía decirle que no a eso. Le dio una amplia sonrisa al entrar al comedor.

—¿Guía turístico? Primero androide, luego asgardiano, ahora guía turístico. Nunca conocí a alguien con tantos adjetivos —rió con ligereza.

—Respecto a eso, aunque el término correcto es androide, no es que me agrade del todo. Ultrón lo era y acabó con una gran cantidad de vidas. Aunque le deba mi cuerpo, no me gusta ser considerado de esa forma. Tal vez por esa razón busco tan frecuentemente otros adjetivos, pero use el que prefiera —contó él mientras entraba a la gran sala—. Me gusta la variedad de frutas de este lugar —Caminaba mientras pasaba la mano por la extensa mesa llena de bandejas y fuentes llenas de comida, y al llegar al final volteó a ver a Sif—. Tome todo el tiempo que necesite.

La guerrera tomó un plato de oro y fue tomando de las bandejas y cestas lo que constituiría un desayuno normal para un asgardiano, suficiente para tres humanos. Podía comer poco, pero también podía comer mucho. Sabía adaptarse al momento.

Llenó una copa con hidromiel (el hidromiel era bebida base de toda hora) y fue a sentarse a una mesa, esperando que Visión se le uniera.

—El metabolismo asgardiano es... increíble, podría comer lo que una familia y seguir sin siquiera notarse en la persona… Ignore la charla científica.

Visión se calló y se sentó frente a ella con un plato pequeño en comparación. Tomó una copa de hidromiel y se la llevó a la boca. Se veía algo nervioso, y Sif supuso que nunca había probado esa bebida. Al parecer, le gustó.

—Wow…

Ella sonrió divertida, llevando una manzana dorada a su boca. Esas manzanas eran las que los mantenían jóvenes y fuertes en Asgard a pesar de los años, cultivadas por la diosa Idún.

—Cuidado con eso. Los mortales no suelen soportar nuestras bebidas alcohólicas. Aunque tal vez con usted sea diferente, no es un humano.

—¿Alcohólicas? Eso no es muy recomendable para mí, soy algo débil ante el alcohol —dijo su compañero, bajando la copa—. Esas manzanas… ¿deben comerlas muy seguido? ¿Y si dejan de hacerlo?

Sif alzó las cejas, dejando la manzana mordida en la palma de su mano derecha.

—Debemos comerlas al menos dos veces por semana en tiempo asgardiano, el cual es más largo que el midgardiano. Si nos faltan, empezamos a debilitarnos y envejecer lentamente, y perdemos los poderes de dioses.

—Supongo que eso dificulta la vida de los asgardianos fuera de… Asgard. Aunque los envidio. Con sólo dejar de hacer algo tan simple como eso se vuelven mortales y normales —Visión se llevó un par de uvas a la boca y compuso un gesto de duda—. ¿Segura que éstas no me dan orejas de burro? —Concluyó con una risa ligera.

—No se ponga así, seguro que en Vanaheim pueden ayudarlo —Sif le sonrió con calidez, mordiendo la manzana de nuevo—. Y no, nada aquí tiene malos efectos. Todo alimenta y revive.

—¿Revive? —inquirió, mientras miraba las uvas—. Es útil —Sin mucha preocupación levantó la copa de hidromiel y la terminó—. Hay que… tomar riesgos.

—En Midgard, suelen dar un régimen a los pacientes. Sólo agua, o cosas así. Aquí en Asgard, Los pacientes, heridos y ocasionales enfermos comen todo —explicó la diosa de la guerra—. La comida asgardiana regenera tejido muerto o perdido y ayuda a sanar más rápido. Ha salvado a heridos en batallas que no tendrían esperanzas en otro mundo. Especialmente las manzanas.

—Bueno… Honestamente, nunca he necesitado un tratamiento médico, me considero afortunado de ser sintético a veces. Pero, como dije antes, hay cosas que deben permanecer en su mundo, y tanto la magia de Asgard como la ciencia de Midgard están bien donde pertenecen —Visión la miraba comer, sentado en perfecta inmovilidad—. Viéndome a mí, un androide con un objeto mágico en mi cabeza todo el tiempo, que es parte de mí y me da vida… ¿Dónde perteneceré?

Sif dejó el plato vacío y bebió el resto de hidromiel antes de sonreírle a Visión.

—¿A dónde pertenece? Es fácil. A donde pertenezca su corazón. Sea lo que sea lo que le dé vida, sea cual sea su aspecto, pertenece a donde pertenezcan sus afectos. Aprenderá eso con el tiempo.

Una amplia sonrisa se le fue formando en el rostro a Visión conforme Sif explicaba su punto, y sus mejillas se enrojecieron.

—Es… son unas muy lindas palabras. Llevaré ese pensamiento conmigo… siempre.

Se fue levantando del asiento de a poco. El hidromiel parecía haber afectado un poco sus sentidos básicos, lo que entorpecía sus movimientos. Al estar completamente de pie, le ofreció la mano a Sif para ayudarla a levantarse.

Ella rió al aceptar la mano de Visión, principalmente porque el androide no parecía muy consciente. El alcohol asgardiano lo había afectado, tal como ella le había advertido.

Sin embargo, puso sus dedos en la palma de él y se levantó así, aunque no lo necesitase. Le pareció un gesto muy caballeroso, de esos que no recibía muy a menudo, lo cual la llenó de calidez por dentro.

Una vez estuvo de pie, le dio una amplia sonrisa.

—Pues ahora a Vanaheim, ¿le parece? A menos que no se sienta... —hizo un gesto señalándolo de pies a cabeza— en buen estado.

Visión cerró los ojos de forma firme por un segundo, como si acabara de recibir una punzada de dolor en la cabeza.

—Estoy en todas mis facultades, hasta podría beber otra copa, pero ahora estamos algo ocupados… Lo siento, es la primera vez que bebo, y no elegí la mejor primera opción —bajó la cabeza. Su piel se tornaba roja por la combinación del alcohol y la evidente vergüenza.

La diosa no se rió, para que Visión no se sintiese mal. Pero no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

—No se preocupe. A todos les pasa, excepto a los asgardianos. Pero las sanadoras tienen una poción que contrarresta los efectos del alcohol, venga conmigo —le ofreció con gracia, tendiéndole ahora ella la mano.

—Me alegra escuchar eso —Él aceptó la mano de Sif—. La simple idea de crear esa poción resulta… —se quedó callado, como si hubiera perdido el hilo de sus pensamientos, y luego volvió a hablar—. Si llego a decir algo indebido sepa disculparme. Ahora sí guíeme, creo que voy a perderme en los pasillos.

Sif se mordió el interior de la mejilla para no reír, y lo guió fuera del comedor ajustando sus largos pasos a los de él.

—No se preocupe, estoy habituada. Los asgardianos se las arreglan para ponerse ebrios con alcohol asgardiano.

Visión siguió trastabillando con sus pasos torpes todo el recorrido por los pasillos.

—Estos pasillos parecen más largos ahora —balbuceó viendo alrededor—. No era mi intención que me viera así, lo lamento —bajó la cabeza con vergüenza y la mantuvo así por el resto del camino.

Ella chasqueó la lengua y movió la mano rechazando la disculpa.

—No me molesta, no se preocupe. Lo he visto mil veces, y créame, lo suyo no es nada. Los guerreros se emborrachan hasta el punto de volverse salvajes y muy… —carraspeó— animales. Lo de usted es sólo un mareo, no pasa nada. Ya se recuperará. Por aquí.

Lo guió hacia un lado para entrar al pasillo de la enfermería, y pronto abría la puerta de la sala de sanación.


	5. Capítulo 4 - Camino a Vanaheim

**CAPÍTULO 4**

 **CAMINO A VANAHEIM**

* * *

Habían esperado a que la poción contra el alcohol hiciese efecto en Visión antes de salir hacia las caballerizas. El camino por el Bifrost hasta el Observatorio de Heimdall era largo y si tenían caballos no tenía sentido recorrerlo a pie.

Lady Sif caminaba con sus habituales zancadas, aunque no tan rápido como siempre ya que tenía acompañante. Llegaron a las caballerizas en pocos minutos, y Lady Sif se giró hacia Visión con una ligera sonrisa.

—¿Sabe cabalgar, Lord Visión? ¿O quiere compartir mi corcel?

—En teoría puedo volar, pero si cabalgar es la costumbre aquí, puedo hacerlo sin problemas —dijo él viendo a uno de los caballos fijamente.

—Oh, por supuesto —se rió de sí misma con ese tipo de sonido que sale de la nariz—. Si seré despistada. Por supuesto. Si quiere volar, no seré yo quien se lo impida. De paso, lléveme volando a mí también —dijo en broma, caminando hacia donde estaba su corcel.

Visión asintió con la cabeza de forma apresurada.

—¿Qué clase de caballero seria si me reservara esa habilidad para mí solo?

Claramente no había entendido la broma. Dio unos pasos al frente acercándose al caballo que había visto antes. Al extenderle la mano, la gema tomó un brillo más intenso.

—Creo que no le agrado —comentó.

Sif se planteó aclararle que había sido una broma, pero realmente le gustaría volar así que no dijo nada. En cambio, giró la cabeza hacia él y luego se acercó.

—¿Qué no le agrada al caballo, o la gema, o qué? —inquirió, extendiendo la mano y acariciando la nariz del caballo frente a Visión.

—Me refería a que yo no le agrado —contestó él en voz baja—. Tengo ciertas habilidades que vienen con la gema. Aún no lo controlo del todo pero puedo sentir algunas emociones de los seres vivos —Visión la miro de reojo con una sonrisa antes de continuar—. ¿Alguna vez ha volado?

La diosa negó con la cabeza repetidamente, y el pelo corto se le fue al rostro. Se sentía tan liviana que parecía que le faltaba algo.

—No. Bueno, en nave sí, pero no es lo mismo. Siempre quise probar los caballos alados de las Valquirias, pero no soy una de ellas así que no he tenido oportunidad.

—Entonces sería un honor volar con usted.

Sonriente, Lady Sif tomó la mano de Visión y posó la otra entre los ojos del corcel. Todavía sosteniendo la mano de él en la suya, la acercó lentamente al animal, tranquilizándolo con su tacto.

—Son animales realmente hermosos —comentó el androide.

Ella sonrió entrecerrando los ojos y mirándolo con la cabeza ladeada.

—Son mis favoritos —contestó, volviendo a mirar al corcel.

La mano de Visión estaba posada sobre la suave nariz afelpada del animal, que no había hecho ningún movimiento de incomodidad. La mano de ella seguía sobre la de Visión, y se tomó más tiempo del necesario en quitarla de ahí. Se había sentido extrañamente cómoda, y contenta, y no tenía idea de por qué. Tampoco es como si quisiera descifrarlo; le bastaba con haberse sentido así.

—Pues entonces —se puso el cabello detrás de la oreja y miró a Visión expectante—. ¿Volamos?

—Con gusto —exclamó él con toda seguridad. Visión se alejó unos pasos mientras un brillo amarillo lo cubría, deshaciendo su forma humana hasta llegar a la gema—. Para este truco necesito toda mi concentración, espero que… no sea molestia —Segundos después levitó del suelo unos centímetros para luego extenderle su mano a Sif—. ¿Me acompaña?

Ella alzó un dedo.

—Un momento.

Tocando su espada envainada, se concentró unos segundos, y el arma se desvaneció en el aire. Lady Sif sonrió y se acercó a Visión.

—Para que no moleste y no haga peso. La convocaré de nuevo cuando estemos en el Observatorio —explicó ante la mirada interrogante del androide.

—Parece que no soy el único con trucos —dijo él con su típica expresión de tranquilidad.

Era raro verlo de nuevo de color rojo y plateado después de haberse acostumbrado a su forma humana, pero no le costó mucho habituarse de nuevo a su forma sintética. Posó su mano en la de él y enarcó ambas cejas con una sonrisa, invitándolo a continuar y hacer lo que fuera que debía hacer.

Visión sujeto su mano con delicadeza mientras se acercaba un poco más. Su mano desocupada la rodeo por la cintura.

—En este caso quien da las direcciones es usted.

Con su vista en el cielo Visión fue alejándose del suelo junto con ella cada vez más.

Si un guerrero o cualquier otra persona (excepto Loki y Thor) la hubiese agarrado así, ella le hubiese dado un puñetazo que lo hubiera dejado sin nariz, justo antes de retarlo a un duelo a muerte si era alguien que le caía mal.

Pero el brazo de Visión encajó en su cintura con tanta facilidad como si lo hubiese hecho siempre, y hasta ella misma se asustó un poco de encontrarlo tan natural y agradable. Desvió un tanto la mirada, fijándose en algún punto del hombro del androide, incómoda y cómoda al mismo tiempo.

Se sintió extraño alejarse del suelo sin nave o algún artilugio. Sus pies no tenían soporte, tan sólo la sostenían los brazos de Visión, y tuvo que admitir que sentía un poco de vértigo. No en voz alta, de todos modos.

—Simplemente siga el puente arcoíris. El observatorio está en el otro extremo, llegar toma unos quince minutos a caballo —indicó, en cuanto alcanzaron una altura considerable.

—No estamos tan lejos en tiempo de vuelo.

Sif podía sentir las señales vitales de los seres vivos cercanos. Respiración, pulso. Y estando tan cerca de Visión sentía fuertes los latidos del corazón sintético imitando las señales de alguien nervioso o avergonzado.

El de ella estaba tranquilo. Se sentía rara pero relajada, y su corazón latía a un ritmo normal. Sus mejillas no se habían coloreado, gracias a todos los dioses de Yggdrasil.

Miró abajo al Bifrost, luego al mar a los lados, luego a Asgard detrás, y al final dirigió la mirada al rostro de Visión. Él estaba con los ojos fijos en el camino. Lady Sif esbozó una leve sonrisa y jugó con sus cejas, buscando llamarle la atención para que la mirara.

Él le regresó la mirada e instantáneamente se le dibujó una sonrisa. La velocidad de su vuelo disminuyó de forma considerable, como si se hubiese distraído.

Pocas veces Sif había mirado a alguien tan fijamente al rostro sin que fuese por amenazar psicológicamente a un contrincante en un duelo. Los ojos celestes del androide eran hipnóticos, literalmente hablando, porque parecían contener engranajes y cosas en su interior. Y mirarlo se sentía bien.

Él fue bajando la altura de a poco para evitar un aterrizaje brusco. Sus pies tocaron tierra (o arcoíris) y casi al instante de la gema volvió a brillar, envolviéndolo en su forma humana otra vez. Cuando aterrizaron en el Bifrost él no la soltó ni dejó de mirarla. Ella tampoco hizo nada para alejarse, a pesar de que Heimdall podía verlos (bueno, Heimdall podía verlos siempre).

Sonrió ampliamente con calidez para aligerar el ambiente, pero no se separó. Después de todo, era él quien le rodeaba la cintura con un brazo. Él giro la mirada hacia Heimdall y luego la devolvió a Sif para darse cuenta que aún no la soltaba, lo que hizo de inmediato de forma apresurada.

—Perdón —tartamudeó—. Estoy algo distraído, pero cuando guste podemos repetir el viaje —Se acercó un poco a Heimdall, luego se giró mirando a Sif y apuntó al Bifrost con el pulgar—. ¡Parece que nos espera otro viaje agitado! Pero esta vez usted lleva las riendas —exclamó imitando un tono caballeroso exagerado.

Con un momento de concentración, la diosa convocó a su espada envainada y la aseguró en su cinto. Se acercó a Heimdall y Visión con soltura, sin mencionar nada respecto a lo que acababa de pasar. Los ojos del Guardián reflejaron un brillo de cierta diversión, pero Lady Sif agradeció que no dijese nada al respecto.

—Queremos ir a Vanaheim, Heimdall. ¿Puedes llevarnos? —inquirió con amabilidad, aunque era obvio que Heimdall diría que sí. Era su trabajo.

El Guardián entró al Observatorio seguido por Lady Sif, quien esperó que Visión se le pusiera a la par junto a la salida del otro lado. Heimdall desenvainó su enorme y ornamentada espada y la clavó en el mecanismo que activaba el Bifrost. Con una sonrisa de nuevo e ignorando olímpicamente a Heimdall para no encontrarse de nuevo con esa mirada de diversión y suficiencia, Sif rodeó la cintura de Visión con su brazo izquierdo en el momento en que la vorágine de colores se abría frente a ellos. Fueron absorbidos por el puente en cuestión de instantes.

* * *

Al aterrizar en un prado verdísimo, Lady Sif se separó un paso de Visión para cederle su espacio.

—La próxima vez podrá viajar solo, si se concentra. Si pierde el control podría desviarse por cualquier otra salida en el camino —le dijo enarcando las cejas y echando su pelo corto atrás con las manos—. Bienvenido a Vanaheim, tierra de los Vanir. Creo que le gustará, aunque le advierto que son bastante altivos y orgullosos, y a mí personalmente suelen ponerme de los nervios —rió.

Él recorrió el prado con la mirada.

—Tengo experiencia con personas así. Conviví con Tony Stark un tiempo. Espero que puedan ayudarme —dijo entre dientes, y luego volvió a hablar en un tono normal—. La sigo a donde sea, digo, a donde tengamos que ir.

—Cierto, había olvidado a Lord Stark. Ese también me pone de los nervios —ella resopló, y caminó para salir del círculo quemado con runas donde había aterrizado el Bifrost—. Sígame —pidió a Visión, caminando unos pasos hacia atrás para poder mirarlo al tiempo que avanzaba—. La ciudad comienza a unos minutos de aquí, detrás de esa colina —señaló una suave ondulación en el verde terreno. No parecía que hubiese nada del otro lado, menos aún una ciudad, pero los Vanir eran expertos en disimular cosas así con su magia.

—¡Oh! Me recuerda a Wakanda… no pudieron ayudarme ahí… tampoco se puede ver a simple vista —dijo el androide avanzando sin mucha prisa—. Hay cosas que tienen que permanecer secretas.

Ella siguió avanzando hacia atrás pero muy lentamente, para darle tiempo a él de ponerse a su lado. Visión la miraba mucho, más de lo que sería coherente, pero ella no se sentía inclinada a pedirle que dejara de hacerlo.

—Vamos, a este paso llegaremos dentro de la próxima era solar —bromeó, dándose vuelta a medias para mirar hacia donde iban.

Él apresuró el paso para ponerse a su lado.

—Sería conveniente volver con la luz del día.

—Más que nada porque aún siendo androide, no creo que usted pudiese llegar a ver la próxima era solar —rió, alzando las cejas—. Ustedes no tienen esa medida del tiempo, pero para Asgard, una era solar son mil años humanos.

Apoyó la mano izquierda en la empuñadura de su espada mientras caminaban. Era un gesto que ella hacía siempre, y la mayoría de las veces ni siquiera se daba cuenta.

En pocos minutos estaban llegando a la parte más elevada de la colina, y apenas cruzaron el suave filo de la loma, la ciudad de Vanaheim se hizo visible.


End file.
